Season 6 (TV Series)
Season 6 of AMC's The Walking Dead consists of sixteen episodes; it premiered on October 11, 2015 and will conclude on April 3, 2016. It was confirmed on October 7, 2014, that AMC had renewed The Walking Dead for Season 6. Scott Gimple continued as showrunner for a third consecutive season. The premiere episode, "First Time Again", received 14.63 million on its initial broadcast and 7.43 million in the advertiser-coveted adults 18-49 demographic."First Time Again" Receives 14.6 Million Viewers - Zap2it (Oct 13, 2015) Plot Rick and a large group of Alexandrians are standing next to a quarry filled with walkers blocked inside by tractor trailers. Rick recites his plan to herd the walkers away using cars and a motorcycle, but then one of the trailers falls of a cliff, releasing the walkers. Flashbacks reveal, amongst several incidents: Rick and Morgan discovered the walker-filled quarry while away burying Pete, and were secretly followed by his son, Ron; Glenn covered for the cowardly Nicholas, stating that they were attacked by walkers, where in reality, Nicholas tried to kill him; Fr. Gabriel becomes untrusted by Rick's group after his betrayal by turning Deanna against them, whom she confronts; and one of the Alexandrians, Carter plotted to kill Rick so he could become leader, but is unsuccessful. In the present, Sasha and Abraham drive a car, and Daryl a loud motorcycle, to continue luring the walkers. A wall the group had built at an intersection keeps the herd on course. Rick, Michonne, and Morgan walk alongside in the woods, shooting flares and guns to guide the undead. Carter is bitten by a walker, and Rick kills him out of mercy and to prevent attracting more walkers. Daryl lures half of the herd to the finish line, but a loud horn attracts the other half to Alexandria thanks to a deadly Wolves attack there. All of the Wolves are killed or allowed to leave by Morgan, except for one whom he keeps in his basement. While heading back to Alexandria, Rick leaves solo while Michonne and others head home. Glenn and Nicholas tried to start a fire to divert the heard, which backfires when they become surrounded by walkers while atop a dumpster. Hopeless, Nicholas fatally shoots himself, causing Glenn to fall and seemingly be devoured. While jump starting an RV, Rick is caught by the Wolves Morgan spared, but shot all of them . Flashbacks reveal that Morgan's PTSD caused him to murder and that he was successfully treated by a compassionate psychiatrist who took him in, and was reborn to never kill another living person again. Morgan's Wolf prisoner reveals his wound and intent to kill all at Alexandria. Rick arrives just before the herd, which traps the residents. Maggie and Aaron enter the sewer in an attempt to escape Alexandria to find Glenn, but give up due to nearby walkers. Maggie reveals her pregnancy to him. Deanna appoints Rick as the new leader. Daryl, Abraham and Sasha continue to guide the other half of the herd away from the Safe Zone when they are attacked by a group of people, resulting in Daryl getting shot and separated. While nursing himself, he is held a gunpoint by three survivors, who mistake him as one of the people they are running away from. They are later caught by the people, but luckily, escape. However, one of the survivors is killed by walkers, and the other two betray Daryl by taking his motorcycle and crossbow. He does find a truck, and meets up with Abraham and Sasha. It is revealed that Glenn has survived the herd, by crawling under the dumpster after he was knocked of by Nicholas' dead body, which was devoured by, and distracted the walkers. When they all leave, he escapes and encounters Enid nearby, whom he pressures her into accompanying back to Alexandria. At the Safe Zone, Rick confronts Morgan about letting The Wolves go. Glenn and Enid arrive outside and use balloons to notify Maggie. Ron is about to shoot Carl but the tower collapses onto the protective wall, letting in the walkers. Rick, Carl, Gabriel and Deanna run into Jessie's house, while Maggie climbs onto the lookout post and Eugene, Rosita and Tara hide in a garage. Deanna reveals that she has been bitten. Morgan overpowers Carol when she tries to kill his Wolf prisoner, who knocks out Morgan and holds a knife to Denise's throat. Eugene, Tara and Rosita walk in but The Wolf gets them to drop their guns. He picks one up and leaves walking backwards with Denise as his hostage.At Jessie's house, Ron again attempts to murder Carl, who fights him off. The noise attracts walkers who eventually break in. Carl retrieves Ron's gun but does not tell his elders what had happened. More walkers enter after forcing the front door open. Rick's group runs upstairs and covers themselves in walker guts so they can escape undetected. Deanna shoots several walkers before being seemingly devoured. As Rick's group walks down the street amidst walkers, Jessie's younger son, Sam, repeatedly calls for her. Daryl, Abraham, and Sasha are stopped in their truck by several bikers, and their leader claims that all of their belongings are now owned by a man named Negan. When he is about to kill Abraham and Sasha, Daryl incinerates them with a rocket launcher Abraham took from an abandoned truck. Rick reveals a plan to lure the walkers away from the Safe Zone using quarry vehicles. Gabriel protects Judith by taking her to the church. Glen and Enid rescue Maggie from a perch on the Alexandria fence. Despite having kidnapped her, The Wolves Man risks his life to save Denise from zombies, who bite him; he is then shot by Carol in defiance of Denise's effort to save him. As Rick and his group walk through the herd, Sam panics and yells, attracting the undead. In the ensuing violence, walkers devour Sam and shocked Jessie, and Michonne fatally stabs Ron when he tries to shoot Carl, but the gun still fires, hitting Carl in the eye. After hours indoors, an enraged Rick runs outside to attack walkers, inspiring many of the other Alexandrians to fight and kill much of the herd. Daryl sets off an explosion which lures the remaining walkers to their deaths. A crying Rick pleads to unconscious Carl, who then grips Rick's hand. Some two months later, Alexandria is rebuilt, and during a supply run, Rick and Daryl find a truck filled with groceries, but are ambushed by a man named Paul Rovia, who calls himself "Jesus". They frequently steal the truck from each other, until it eventually sinks into a lake. Carl seems adjusted to losing an eye. Spencer hunts then kills his zombified mother in the woods. Rick and Daryl take Jesus to Alexandria for treatment after he saves Daryl's life. Rick and Michonne make love. Jesus convinces Rick and his followers to trade at his home, a colony called Hilltop. When they get there, they try to convince there leader, Gregory, to make the trade deal, but he refuses. Later on, a Hilltop team returns, they reveal that one of them were kidnapped by a group called the Saviors. Rick kills another one of them who was ordered assassinate Gregory commanded by the Saviors. Jesus reveals that Negan has been extorting the unarmed Hilltop. Although Maggie's earlier negotiation attempts had failed, she finally gets Gregory to agree to relinquish half of the Hilltop's supplies in return for Negan's elimination. Episodes Cast Season 6/Starring|Starring Season 6/Also Starring|Also Starring Season 6/Co-Stars|Co-Starring Season 6/Uncredited|Uncredited Deaths *Carter *Shelly Neudermeyer *Richards (Alive and Zombified) *Aphid *Erin *Stacy *Michael *Holly *Enid's Mother (Flashback) *Enid's Father (Flashback) *Barnes *Sturgess *Will (Zombified) *Annie *David (Alive and Zombified) *Nicholas *Wolf 1 *40's Man *20's Man (Alive and Zombified) *Tabitha *Crighton Dallas Wilton (Confirmed Fate) *Eastman (Off-Screen) *Betsy (Alive and Zombified) *Tina *Carla (Zombified) *Delly (Zombified) *Deanna Monroe (Alive and Zombified) *T. *Bud *Sam Anderson *Jessie Anderson *Ron Anderson *Owen (Alive and Zombified) *Ethan *Several unnamed Alexandria residents *Several unnamed Wolves members *9 unnamed Saviors *Rory Videos Official Trailers Comic Con Trailer The Walking Dead Season 6|Comic-Con Trailer Trailer Shadows The Walking Dead Season 6 Premiere|"Shadows" Trailer The Walking Dead Mid-Season Premiere Trailer|Season 6B Trailer Promotional Material Posters S6.PNG|Teaser TWD Season 6 Art.png|Comic-Con Banner TWD S6B Promo.png|Season 6B Promo TWD S6B RV Promo.png|Season 6B RV Promo TWD S6B Satellite Dish Promo.png|Season 6B Satellite Dish Promo TWD S6B Morgan Horse Promo.png|Season 6B Morgan Promo TWD S6B Key Art.png|Season 6B Widespread Key Art The-walking-dead-season-6-b-michonne-and-rick.jpg Trivia *Below are the changes made to the main cast from Season 5 to Season 6. **Sonequa Martin-Green (Sasha Williams) is added to the opening sequence after being listed under "Also Starring" in Seasons 4 and 5. **Josh McDermitt (Eugene Porter), Christian Serratos (Rosita Espinosa), Alanna Masterson (Tara Chambler) and Seth Gilliam (Fr. Gabriel Stokes) are still listed under "Also Starring. All have been regulars since season 5. **Lennie James (Morgan Jones), Tovah Feldshuh (Deanna Monroe), Alexandra Breckenridge (Jessie Anderson), Ross Marquand (Aaron) and Austin Nichols (Spencer Monroe) were upgraded to series regulars after recurring appearances. ***Lennie James was added to the opening credits, while Alexandra Breckenridge, Ross Marquand, Austin Nichols, and Tovah Feldshuh were listed under "Also Starring". Feldshuh is given the special billing "and" similar to Scott Wilson in Season 3. **Following the deaths of Deanna and Jessie in "Start to Finish" and "No Way Out", respectively, Tovah Feldshuh and Alexandra Breckenridge are no longer listed under "Also Starring" in succeeding episodes. ***Feldshuh is listed as "Also Starring" in the closing credits of "The Next World", possibly to avoid giving away her appearance in the episode. *On Talking Dead, Scott Gimple wrote a letter in regards to the sixth season, stating the following: "For a good while now, humans have been the bigger threat. At the start of our next season, that will change. I've said before the show reinvents itself every eight episodes and we're doing it again, friends. Now that these characters know that they have what it takes to survive, what are they going to do with that power? How will they choose to live? Beyond answering those questions, we're currently putting into motion some of our most ambitious stuff yet and things are going to get very big, loud, and scary." *Gale Anne Hurd has stated the walkers will become a larger threat in Season 6 as compared to Season 5. *The Season 6 premiere was 90 minutes long, making it the first season premiere since "What Lies Ahead" of Season 2 to be so. *"First Time Again" is the first season premiere that did not surpass the viewing figures of the previous season. Receiving a total of 14.63 million viewers received during the initial broadcast, compared to Season 5's "No Sanctuary". *"Here's Not Here" is the first episode (excluding season premieres and finales) to have a run-time of 90 minutes. References Category:Episodes Category:TV Series Category:Seasons Category:The Walking Dead Category:Season 6 Category:The Walking Dead (TV Series) Seasons